Gone
by N. Yufa
Summary: Bagiku cinta adalah masa lalu... Dan masa lalu adalah Naruto... Sementara aku tak mengenal masa sekarang dan masa depan... HIDUP YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Yuhu... Yufa datang lagi, lagi-lagi datang lagi... Nekad public fic Sasunaru... ***Saya seorang fujoshi dan saya bangga-cuih***

Langsung adj deh... Monggo dipunwaos...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**GONE**

_... Karena sejak kau pergi, hidupku terhenti..._

Seorang pemuda berambut raven meringkuk di sudut kamarnya yang luas. Ia melipat kakinya di depan dada dan memeluknya erat dengan kedua tangan pucatnya. Bibirnya menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat tak jelas seperti tengah merapal mantra pengusir rasa takut.

DRRRTTT

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, memunculkan seorang pemuda bertubuh atletis yang kemudian berjalan mendekati pemuda yang sejak tadi meringkuk di sudut kamar. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyingkap gorden yang menutupi jendela kaca. Kamar yang sejak tadi dilingkupi keremangan itu akhirnya menerima pancaran matahari, menampakkan sosok di atas sofa yang masih saja meracau tak tentu.

"Sasuke..." panggil Itachi lembut.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya demi melihat kakaknya yang kini tengah memandanginya iba. Mulutnya seketika berhenti mendengungkan kata-kata.

"Langit sore begitu cerah, sayang untuk dilewatkan. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Hanya tatapan kosong Sasuke yang menjawab ajakan Itachi.

Itachi berjongkok di depan pemuda itu dan menatap ke dalam onyxnya. Onyx yang dulu berkilat menunjukkan jati diri Sasuke kini mati. Mata yang dahulu selalu berbicara itu kini bisu. Hanya terpasang sebagai indera penglihatan yang berfungsi merefleksikan cahaya menjadi bayangan. Tak ada lagi citraan makna hati yang tepercik di dalam sana.

"Kau butuh udara segar, Sasuke. Jangan terus menerus mengurung diri di kamar..." Itachi menarik tangan dingin Sasuke untuk berdiri.

Bagai robot yang sudah terprogam, Sasuke menurut. Ia membiarkan langkah-langkah kecilnya mengikuti jejak Itachi menuruni tangga dan segera menuju ke luar rumah.

"Kita ke taman kota. Kita bisa melihat langit sore yang masih biru dengan jelas di sana," Itachi menggandeng erat tangan Sasuke dan membawanya berjalan menuju taman.

Sasuke berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tak dapat menyaksikan mata-mata yang memandangnya dengan cara aneh. Ia terus berjalan mengikuti Itachi.

"Ah, indahnya," Itachi membaringkan dirinya di atas rerumputan sementara Sasuke duduk di sampingnya dengan kepala masih tertunduk menyapu bumi.

"Lihatlah langit yang begitu cerah, Sasuke. Indah sekali..."

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang tengah di kagumi Itachi. Sebuah layar luas berwarna biru dengan sisian gumpalan awan putih.

'_Teme, ayo cepat buka matamu!'_

Sebuah suara menggema di kepalanya.

'_Tak mau.'_

'_Ayolah, Teme! Lihat lah langit senja yang masih biru itu! Indah sekali...'_

Suara-suara itu terdengar begitu jelas. Seolah datang dari dalam dirinya sendiri.

'_Tak perlu, Dobe!'_

'_Kenapa?'_

'_Karena biru matamu jauh lebih indah daripada warna langit...'_

Sasuke menutup telinganya. Ia menutup matanya erat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir suara-suara yang terus berseru dari dalam dirinya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Itachi mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke dan menatapnya cemas.

Sasuke mengerang tertahan. Ia tetap saja menutup telinganya.

"Sasuke..."

"TIDAAKKK!" pekik Sasuke. Tergesa-gesa ia bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan taman.

Ia berlari. Tak memedulikan teriakan protes orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Yang ada di otaknya kini adalah kembali ke rumah. Ia terus saja berlari... Berlari dari suara-suara yang meresahkannya... Berlari dari masa lalunya... Berlari dari cintanya.

oOo

Dentingan suara sendok beradu dengan piring menjadi lagu di arena meja makan pagi itu. Sasuke terus saja memutar-mutar sendok itu di atas piring. Memukul-mukul lembut alas makan itu dengan sendok dan garpu yang ia pegang sementara makanan di atas piring itu luput dari jangkauannya. Matanya memandang hampa pada menu sarapan paginya hari itu.

"Sasuke, kenapa tak dimakan?" tanya Itachi, satu-satunya teman makan Sasuke di meja itu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menghentikan alunan musik sendok dan garpunya.

Itachi yang sedari tadi menikmati nasi goreng di piringnya berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Ia meneguk air putih dari gelas tingginya dan segera mengelap daerah sekitar bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Kau butuh psikiater," desisnya kemudian.

Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Aku tidak sakit," suara seraknya menjawab dengan tegas.

"Jiwamu sakit."

Sasuke tersenyum hambar. "Kau hanya tak tahu, Itachi..." Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya pada gelas berisi air putih yang menampakkan bayangan dirinya. Terlihat begitu payah. "Kau tak tahu apa yang disebut dengan sakit..." Ia bangkit dan berjalan dengan gontai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Itachi memijit-mijit kepalanya dengan frustasi. Sudah lebih dari setengah tahun adiknya seperti ini. Sejak kematian Naruto, ia menghindar dari keramaian. Mengurung diri di kamar dan enggan berinteraksi dengan dunia luar.

Sasuke selalu menolak mendatangi psikiater. Ia selalu bersikukuh bahwa ia sehat, baik jiwa maupun raga. Tapi keadaan dirinya tervisualisasi dengan jelas bahwa jiwanya terluka dan terpancar dalam kelemahan raganya.

Itachi menyusul Sasuke ke kamar. Dibukanya pintu kamar Sasuke perlahan. Dari balik pintu, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Sasuke yang meringkuk dengan posisi fetus di atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah bingkai berukuran besar yang menampilkan potret dirinya dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan tiga guratan tipis di setiap sisi wajahnya.

"Sasuke," Itachi duduk di samping ranjang dan mengusap lengan Sasuke lembut. Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada bingkai foto itu, seolah takut Itachi akan mengambilnya.

"Para karyawan di kantor rindu padamu. Ganti kaosmu... Kita akan ke kantor pagi ini."

Itachi menarik tubuh Sasuke hingga pemuda itu terduduk di atas ranjang. Sasuke tetap memeluk bingkai itu dengan erat.

"Hanya sebentar saja kok," Itachi berusaha mengambil bingkai itu, namun Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu," bujuk Itachi.

Perlahan Sasuke meloloskan bingkai itu dari pelukannya. Membiarkan Itachi meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping ranjang.

"Ayo, Sasuke!" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke memandangi tangan Itachi dengan ragu.

"Mereka merindukanmu, Sasuke..." ujar Itachi meyakinkan.

Akhirnya Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Itachi dan menurut tanpa perlawanan ketika Itachi membantunya berganti pakaian.

'Kau butuh hiburan, Sasuke. Aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini terus...'

oOo

Pintu mobil Itachi terbuka. Sasuke menjejakkan langkahnya di perusahaan yang dahulu dikelolanya bersama Itachi.

Itachi menarik pelan tangan Sasuke dan membawanya memasuki gedung Uchiha Corp. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Tempat ini terasa begitu asing baginya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda Sasuke..." sapa seorang karyawan yang ia temui di lobi.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia terus memandangi gedung tempatnya berada dengan linglung.

Itachi tersenyum kepada karyawan itu. Semua karyawan sudah tahu keadaan Sasuke. Itachi memerintah mereka untuk bersikap sewajarnya saat Sasuke datang. Ia tak ingin adiknya merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan-tatapan memelas dari para karyawan. Sasuke tak butuh untuk dikasihani.

"Tuan Sasuke!" pekik para karyawan ketika Sasuke memasuki ruang kerja mereka.

Mereka berebut menyalami Sasuke dan menyatakan perasaan senang mereka dapat kembali melihat pemilik perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja itu.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, Kepalanya terasa berdenyut kencang. Ditatapnya wajah-wajah gembira yang mengelilinginya.

"Kami senang sekali Tuan Sasuke kembali datang ke perusahaan ini."

"Wah, Tuan Sasuke semakin tampan saja."

"Perusahaan kita mengalami kemajuan pesat dalam beberapa bulan terakhir."

Kepala Sasuke berdenyut hebat mendengarkan celotehan itu.

'_Kau ini cerewet sekali, Dobe!'_

Satu suara berseru lantang menenggelamkan seluruh suara yang terlontar dari para karyawan.

'_Ya sudah, aku diam...'_

Sasuke menatap ke sekelilingnya. Manusia-manusia yang berkerumun di dekatnya masih membuka mulut mereka untuk berbicara. Tapi Sasuke tak mendengar apapun. Sepi...

'_Bicaralah, Dobe!'_

Ia mendengar suaranya sendiri dengan begitu jelas di telinganya.

'_Bukankah tadi kau menyuruhku diam?'_

'_Jangan! Jangan terdiam seperti itu. Hidupku akan terasa begitu sepi jika aku tak lagi mendengar suara jelekmu itu!'_

'_Huh! Baiklah... Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu.'_

'_Hn.'_

'_Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke!'_

Hilang... Suara itu hilang digulung udara yang berdesau dalam ruangan yang dibanjiri manusia itu. Para karyawan itu tentu tengah menggumamkan sesuatu dari mulut mereka. Tapi Sasuke tak dapat menangkap satupun kata yang terucap. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang menerobos hatinya. Ada rasa sepi yang menyeruak mengisi kekosongan jiwanya. Di tengah keramaian ia merasa sendiri. Sepi... Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang kini terganjal perasaan tak menyenangkan.

Ia berusaha menyingkir dari ruangan itu. Mengacuhkan teriakan Itachi dan para karyawan yang kini sudah kembali tertangkap telinganya. Ia terus berlari. Berlari dari hiruk pikuk kehidupan yang menyesakkan. Berlari dari seluruh kehampaan yang ia rasakan di tengah-tengah deru nafas manusia. Berlari dari sepi...

oOo

Sasuke terus saja menolak ajakan Itachi yang akhir-akhir ini gencar mengajaknya ke psikiater. Ia tak merasa perlu datang pada ahli jiwa. Ia merasa baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini terus, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tetap duduk menekuk lutut dengan bersandar di dinding kamarnya. Ia sama sekali tak menggubris omongan Itachi.

"Cintailah hidupmu sendiri... Atau setidaknya cintailah dirimu sendiri!" teriak Itachi kesal.

Onyx Sasuke melebar mendengar kalimat Itachi. "Cinta?" kata itu meluncur dari bibir pucatnya yang bergetar.

"Iya, Sasuke..." Itachi duduk di depan adiknya. "Jalani hidupmu kembali dengan cinta."

Sasuke mengarahkan dua bola onyxnya pada dua onyx Itachi. Mata itu redup dan tetap saja mati. Namun mulutnya terbuka seakan ingin menjerit tapi tak mampu. Sekelebat rasa tak suka masuk dalam hatinya. Ia tak suka dengan perkataan Itachi.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. "Pergi!" perintahnya parau.

"Sasuke," Itachi menjulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Pergi!" ujarnya lagi penuh ketakutan. Tubuhnya menggigil dan giginya bergemeletuk tak keruan.

Mata Itachi panas dan hampir saja mengeluarkan cairan bening dari sudut matanya. Ia tak punya hati untuk menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Perlahan ia bangkit dan pergi dari kamar itu. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang bergetar, sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar dengan nafas tertahan.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang begitu dahsyat menggoncang seluruh jiwanya. Dengan ragu ia mengangkat wajahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Ada suatu energi asing yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya dan meletupkan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia memandang seluruh sudut kamarnya dengan rasa takut yang entah bagaimana bisa menguasai dirinya.

Tiba-tiba onyxnya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai di meja samping ranjangnya. Getaran rasa sakit dalam dadanya menguat saat onyxnya menangkap safir seorang pemuda di foto itu. Mata itu seperti tengah menatapnya. Berbicara tentang kata yang tak dimengerti Sasuke. Ia memegangi dadanya. Memukulnya frustasi untuk menghilangkan seluruh perasaan sakit dan takut yang semakin memenuhi seluruh alveolusnya.

'_Teme, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu...'_

Suara dari dalam dirinya kembali berseru.

'_Hn. Tanyakan saja...'_

Tubuh Sasuke semakin bergetar hebat mendengar suara-suara itu.

'_Kenapa kau mencintaiku, Teme?'_

'_Mmm... Karena kau manis, Dobe.'_

'_Bukankah kau tidak menyukai segala sesuatu yang manis, Sasuke?'_

'_Aku memang tidak suka segala sesuatu yang manis... Tapi kau terlalu manis untuk ku tolak.'_

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang berputar. "Cinta..." desisnya serak.

Dengan tubuh yang masih gemetaran, Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan limbung menggapai pintu. Diputarnya kenop pintu dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

Ia berlari menuruni tangga. Dan segera menuju pintu utama. Itachi dan para pelayannya tak terlihat di manapun. Ia segera pergi dari rumah itu begitu pintu terbuka.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti sesaat kala dilihatnya bangunan kecil bertulis pos penjaga. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju pos itu. Mengintai aktifitas di dalam ruangan tersebut. Seorang security tengah duduk terkantuk-kantuk. Anak kunci pintu gerbang dengan cerobonya ia letakkan di atas meja. Sasuke mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam pos dan segera mengambil anak kunci tersebut.

Dibukanya gerbang rumahnya dengan tangan gemetar dan tubuh yang semakin meggigil karena tusukan jarum es yang ditikamkan dari langit Konoha.

Ia berlari meninggalkan rumahnya begitu ia berhasil membuka pintu gerbang dan berhenti berlari saat sudah jauh dari wilayah rumahnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya basah kuyup disiram hujan. Sasuke celingukan memandang ke sekeliling. Ia tahu pasti ke mana ia harus pergi. Iya! Dia memutuskan untuk mendatangi suatu tempat.

Ia kembali berjalan dengan langkah limbung. Sesekali ia terjatuh karena kehabisan tenaga. Tubuhnya lemah karena lambungnya tak terisi sebutir nasipun sejak tadi pagi. Dengan tertatih ia berjalan menuju tempat itu. Ia tak menghiraukan derasnya hujan yang menusuk seluruh tulangnya. Dia ingin datang ke tempat itu. Tak ada satupun hal yang bisa menghalanginya saat ini.

Langkahnya semakin payah, tapi ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan.

Akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Suatu tempat yang begitu sepi dengan nisan-nisan yang menjulang. Ia membawa kakinya menyusuri pemakaman. Mencari sebuah makam.

Ia berhenti pada sebuah nisan. Sebuah nisan berukirkan susunan huruf yang membentuk sebuah nama.

"Naruto..."

**T B C**

Hoho... Aneh ya? Sama kayak fic-fic saya yang lain *jedotin kepala ke tembok besi*

Saya hanyalah seorang anak manusia yang tanpa bakat menulis fic bagus dengan hasrat tinggi untuk mempublikasikannya *halah*

Big thanks to my sweet imouto ^_^

Kepada para readers, dimohon review... Ya ya ya? *bagi-bagi permen*

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

Wouyoo!

Holla para readers... Author gebleg yang satu ini update fic ne... *gag ada yang nanya!*

Fufufufu... Ada Neji di sini... Perannnya... Mmm... Apa ya perannya? Saya lupa *dikeroyok readers*

Hoho... Baca adj deh. Ntar juga nemu jawabannya. Kalo belum nemu, cari adj di apotek terdekat, mungkin di sana ada jawabannya! *GUBRAK!*

Di sini Naruto belum muncul, jadi sabar adj yah! Orang sabar jidatnya lebar, kayak Sakura *diumpankan ke hiu oleh Sakura FC*

Yasudahlah! Selamat menikmati sajian fic yang diracik dengan bumbu perasaan dan hiasan diksi *halah, belagu lu!*

Happy maos

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**GONE**

**Chap 2 **

Sasuke berlutut di depan makam Uzumaki Naruto. Satu persatu air matanya jatuh namun segera terhapus air hujan. Setiap kali air mata itu melesak dari sudut matanya, setiap kali itu pula hujan menghapusnya. Tapi, sesuatu yang begitu pedih dalam hatinya tak kunjung terhapuskan. Kepedihan itu semakin menjadi ketika onyx matinya terpaku pada nisan makam kekasihnya.

"Naruto, aku merindukanmu..." desisnya parau.

"Kau juga merindukan diriku, bukan?" katanya lagi.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada gemercik hujan yang bergesekkan dengan dedaunan dan kemudian meluncur masuk ke dalam tanah.

Dinginnya hujan menembus ari Sasuke. Merebahkan kebekuan dalam raganya yang lemah.

"Aku kedinginan, Dobe..." gumamnya sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil.

"Apa kau juga merasakannya?" tanyanya.

Kembali tak ada jawaban. Sasuke seolah lupa bahwa makam yang diajaknya berbicara hanyalah benda mati yang menanam raga tanpa nyawa. Seberapapun banyaknya pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya, ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, Dobe!" tebaknya.

Ia melepaskan jaket yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuhnya. Meletakkan jaket cokelat itu di gundukan tanah yang ada di depannya seolah tengah menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang menggigil karena dingin.

Didekapnya nisan Naruto dan dikecupnya ukiran nama kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. "Kau tak boleh kedinginan! Cukup aku saja yang merasakannya," ujarnya cemas.

Dikecupnya kembali nisan itu. Mencari aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang selalu bisa merangsang hatinya untuk merasakan kesejukkan. Bibirnya menyusuri nisan dingin itu dengan frustasi. Tak ada sedikitpun aroma tubuh Naruto yang menempel di sana... Sasuke menyerah dan memandang nanar pada nisan di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, Dobe? Aku sangat mencintaimu... Aku menginginkan dirimu..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Merasakan tiap tetesan air hujan yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar, mengalir hingga ke dalam aliran darahnya dan membekukan jiwanya.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menjagamu... Karena aku takut kehilanganmu, Naruto!" Sasuke membuka matanya dan melepaskan dekapan tangannya dari nisan Naruto.

Ia tertawa kecil. Sebuah tawa yang terdengar begitu memilukan bila saja saat itu ada yang mendengarnya. "Kata mereka, kau mati... Kata mereka, sekarang aku sakit jiwa!" Tawa aneh itu kembali terdengar.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ataukah kau memang benar-benar mati?" Air mata kembali jatuh dari sudut matanya. "Tapi di hatiku, kau selalu hidup..."

"Kenapa kau menghilang dari kehidupan ini Naruto, sementara dirimu tak pernah lenyap dari hatiku... Aku kesepian," jari-jari Sasuke yang mengeriput karena dingin menyusuri pipinya sendiri untuk menghapus air mata yang bercampur dengan tawarnya air hujan.

"Itachi bilang aku sakit jiwa dan aku membutuhkan pskiater. Tapi sebenarnya aku hanya membutuhkan dirimu... Sakura dan Hinata selalu bilang kalau aku harus kembali menjalani hidup ini... Mereka tidak tahu... Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup tetapi mati... Aku selalu merasa sepi di tengah hingar bingar kehidupan. Terpojok sendiri dalam keramaian. Segala yang ditawarkan hidup bagiku tak berarti... Aku tak bisa merasakan kehadiran diriku sendiri. Ada yang hilang dari dalam diriku... Aku berusaha mencarinya. Mencari sesuatu yang aku pun tak tahu apa itu. Dan setelah aku tahu sesuatu yang hilang itu, hidupku benar-benar terhenti... Sesuatu itu adalah dirimu, Naruto... Aku kehilanganmu..."

Berat... Terlalu berat baginya mengakui semua itu. Dia selalu mengelak dari kenyataan. Membantah semua fakta bahwa Naruto sudah pergi dan tak mungkin lagi kembali...

Baginya, kehilangan seseorang yang paling dicintai adalah kematian dari hidupnya sendiri. Seseorang ia percayakan satu rusuknya melekat di dada. Seseorang yang senyumannya adalah nafas bagi paru-parunya. Seseorang yang suaranya adalah darah yang mengalir di jantungnya. Seseorang yang tawanya adalah energi yang selalu menguatkan kerangka hidupnya saat ia terjatuh. Seseorang itu adalah Naruto. Seseorang yang tak mungkin kembali ke dunianya...

"Aku tak terbiasa bangun tanpa melihat senyummu dan ciuman selamat pagi darimu... Setiap kali aku terjaga dalam tidurku, ku dapati aku seorang diri, kau tak ada... Aku pun tak lagi menemukan dirimu yang memelukku saat aku terlelap... Tak ada lagi kecupan di mataku saat aku terpejam... Kosong... Benar-benar tiada arti..."

"Aku menunggu... Menunggu saat-saat itu terulang."

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping makam Naruto. Kaos putih yang dikenakannya belepotan tanah. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk gundukan tanah kuburan di sampingnya.

"Selalu seperti ini kan, Naruto? Selalu seperti ini saat tengah malam diam-diam kau memeluk tubuhku. Mengira aku benar-benar tertidur pulas..." Sasuke mengingat-ingat kebiasaan kekasihnya yang selalu mendekapnya secara diam-diam saat dikiranya Sasuke sudah tidur. "Tidak, Naruto... Aku tak pernah benar-benar bisa tertidur pulas jika kau tak memelukku..."

Perlahan, Sasuke menutup matanya. Merasakan seolah Naruto ada di sampingnya. Memunguti rasa hangat yang ia serap dari gumpalan tanah merah di pelukannya. Dingin... Sebenarnya tanah yang basah karena hujan itu teraba bagai salju yang mencair, tapi bagi Sasuke, ia tengah memeluk Naruto yang mentransfer kehangatan dalam tiap rengkuhannya. Ia tersenyum. Senyum bahagia pertamanya sejak lebih dari 6 bulan ia bertopeng senyum palsu untuk meyakinkan semua orang bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Dalam derasnya hujan yang masih setia beradu dengan muka bumi, Sasuke tertidur... Tertidur di samping makam Naruto... Tertidur bersama Naruto... Jika ia boleh meminta, ia ingin selalu tertidur dan tak akan pernah terbangun lagi... Demi Naruto... Atas nama cinta...

oOo

Sasuke menggeliat, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Kesadaran merangsek ke dalam jiwanya, tapi ia masih enggan membuka mata. Dirabanya sesuatu yang berada di samping tubuhnya... Datar... Tak ada seseorang yang menurutnya semalam menemani tidurnya.

Ia membuka matanya. Menemukan dirinya tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang king size bersprei biru. Kaos yang semalam ia kenakan telah terganti dengan piyama.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke. Tidurmu semalam nyenyak?"

Sasuke terhenyak dan segera duduk di ranjangnya. Ia menatap Itachi dengan pandangan heran.

"Mana Naruto?" tanyanya cemas.

Itachi mengurut dadanya. Berusaha menghapus rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menghantamnya. Bayangan kejadian tadi malam benar-benar melukai hatinya... Saat ia mencari jejak kepergian adiknya. Sakit rasanya ketika ia menemukan tubuh basah kuyup Sasuke meringkuk sambil memeluk makam Naruto dengan erat. Ia menangis menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Tapi dilihatnya Sasuke tengah terlelap dengan wajah yang begitu tenang dengan seulas senyum damai... Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan Naruto.

Itachi menarik sebuah senyum dipaksakan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. "Ah, pasti semalam kau bermimpi. Sejak tadi malam kau tidur di sini... Tanpa siapapun..." dustanya.

"Tidak! Semalam aku tidur dengannya! Di mana dia?" Sasuke beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju pintu kamar.

"Sasuke!" Itachi menahan tubuh Sasuke untuk tak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Lepaskan! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" Sasuke memberontak dan berusaha lolos dari dekapan Itachi.

"Tidak, Sasuke! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"Lepaskan, Itachi!" Sasuke menggeliat dan melepaskan dirinya dari Itachi.

"Sadarlah bahwa Naruto sudah mati! Dia tak mungkin kembali!" seru Itachi saat Sasuke sudah berhasil mencapai pintu.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Tangannya yang sudah terjulur untuk mencapai kenop pintu melunglai ke samping tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Menghentakkan rasa sakit yang bertalu-talu melukai perasaannya. Naruto sudah mati... Naruto tak mungkin kembali...

Itachi memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari belakang. Dijatuhkannya kepalanya di punggung adiknya yang sangat ia cintai itu. "Ku mohon, jangan seperti ini, Sasuke... Aku tak mau melihatmu terus begini," ujar Itachi dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke membisu. Ia menutup matanya. Ia harus mengakui bahwa Naruto sudah meninggal dan tak mungkin kembali. Cairan bening meleleh dari matanya. Sakit... Ia tak mau mengakui kepergian Naruto.

Semakin lama tangisnya semakin menjadi. Bahunya berguncang menahan jerit tangis kepiluan yang ia bendung. Itachi yang menyadari hal ini ikut merasakan kepedihan. Ia menitikkan air mata untuk Sasuke.

Adiknya tak serapuh ini. Dia adalah pribadi yang tegar dan lebih tangguh dari pada karang manapun yang terus menerus terbarasi gelombang lautan. Tapi kini, ketangguhan Sasuke benar-benar runtuh. Hanya menyisakan jasad yang terisi dengan kehampaan batin.

Kalau saja Sasuke tak terlalu mencintai Naruto... Kalau saja ia bisa menjaga Naruto hingga lelaki itu tak pergi dari sisinya... Kalau saja kehidupan ini bisa ditawar...

Itachi tahu pasti betapa kecewanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Betapa penyesalan di hatinya begitu dalam namun tak berarti apapun, karena Naruto tak akan kembali... Tak akan pernah.

"Sasuke," Itachi memutar tubuh Sasuke hingga berhadapan dengannya.

Dipandanginya wajah sayu bermata redup di depannya. Hatinya mencelos. Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan cahaya untuk hidupnya. "Belajarlah untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Aku tahu, sangat berat kehilangan orang yang kita cintai, tapi dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, kau justru memberatkan jiwa Naruto yang seharusnya mendapatkan ketenangan di surga..."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Otaknya sama sekali tak bisa mencerna ucapan Itachi. Tidak... Tidak selama hatinya masih terus berharap Naruto akan kembali pada dirinya.

"Dia tak kan pernah meninggalkan aku..." Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Itachi penuh harap. "Naruto akan kembali. Dia akan kembali, Itachi... Kami akan hidup bersama..." katanya sendu.

"Sasuke..." Itachi tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak kembali jatuh. "Ku mohon..." ia memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. "Aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini..."

Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Ia membiarkan Itachi memeluknya dengan isak tangis yang mengeras. Ia lelah... Lelah memaksakan diri untuk menerima kenyataan. Ia lebih suka berbohong pada dirinya sendiri karena semua itu bisa memberikan sedikit rasa bahagia di hatinya. Ia tak siap... Dan tak akan pernah siap kehilangan Naruto.

oOo

Sepasang onyx tanpa cahaya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela kaca yang sedikit luput dari balutan gorden yang hampir tiap hari melekat di sana. Tangannya dengan erat memegang sebuah bingkai dan mendekapnya di depan dada. Ia membatu bagai patung yang tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke..." panggil Itachi lembut.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia bahkan tak menoleh sedikit pun kepada asal suara itu.

Itachi duduk di samping Sasuke sembari merangkul bahunya. "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," bisiknya halus.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya. "Naruto?" tanyanya girang.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Ia menggeleng lemah. "Mantan... Err... Maksudku, kawan lamamu."

Sasuke tertunduk lesu begitu tahu tamunya itu bukan Naruto.

"Ayo kita turun!" ajak Itachi.

"Tidak..." ujar Sasuke seraya memandangi foto di tangannya dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan.

"Sasuke, dia sengaja datang dari Paris hanya untukmu. Ayo kita temui!" bujuknya lagi.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Hanya sebentar..." desis Sasuke sambil meletakkan bingkai foto di tangannya ke sofa.

Itachi tersenyum senang. Segera dituntunnya Sasuke menemui tamu dari Paris itu.

oOo

Seorang lelaki berambut cokelat panjang yang dikuncir rapi menunggu dengan penuh harap di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai dengan halus. Mencipta irama untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

"Neji..." panggil Itachi yang datang bersama Sasuke.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Neji itu bangkit dan tersenyum kepada Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hello, Sasuke..." sapanya ramah.

Mata lavender dengan sorot tajam itu menghunus onyx Sasuke yang membelak kaget.

'_Tatap mataku dan katakan kau mencintaiku, Uchiha!'_

Suara dari masa lalu merasuk dalam indera pendengaran Sasuke.

'_Aku... Aku mencintai...'_

'_Ku bilang tatap mataku!' _

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya panik. Mata lavender di depannya menatapnya dengan cemas. Mata itu... Mata yang dahulu selalu berhasil membuatnya luluh dan tak berdaya melawan setiap ucapannya yang selalu terdengar sebagai instruksi.

'_Neji, aku... Aku tidak bisa.'_

'_Kenapa? Karena kau mencintai lelaki pirang itu, bukan? Kau tidak bisa lagi mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku karena dia, kan? Kau pengkhianat!'_

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar dahsyat. Dirasakannya kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan perasaan takut.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Neji khawatir.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya untuk mundur. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menjauh dari Neji.

'_Tinggalkan dia! Tinggalkan Naruto!'_

Sasuke memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia berusaha bangkit dan berlari menjauh dari lelaki yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi panik.

Sasuke menyeret kakinya untuk berlari. Menabrak guci-guci China berharga mahal yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Tidak, Neji! Aku bukan milikmu lagi! Aku tak akan melepas Naruto," bisiknya cemas.

BUUUKKK!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terpelanting dan jatuh membentur lantai. Cairan merah pekat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"Sasuke!" Neji segera meraih tubuh Sasuke ke pelukannya.

"Neji..." desis Sasuke pelan. Onyxnya yang redup kini berkilat memohon. "Jangan!" pintanya lemah.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Neji tak mengerti.

Sementara Itachi tak kuasa menyaksikan keadaan adiknya. Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hanya telinganya saja yang mampu mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu.

"Ku mohon, jangan!" Sasuke terisak lemah dalam dekapan Neji.

Neji menelan ludahnya. Seperti ada ribuan duri yang menusuk-nusuk tenggorokannya dan menjebol dinding lehernya.

"Jangan menyuruh ku untuk meninggalkan Naruto..."

Neji tercekat mendengar permohonan Sasuke. Dipandanginya wajah mantan kekasihnya itu dengan hati tersayat. Ia bisa melihat dengan pasti kesedihan yang terpancar di onyx Sasuke yang terluka. Rasa sakit menyebar ke seluruh jiwa Neji. Setitik cairan bening meluncur dari mata bagai tak berpupil itu.

"Tidak," Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Sasuke... Aku tak akan melakukannya..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Neji. Onyxnya semakin meredup. Kabut menyapu pandangannya. Nyawanya seakan meronta ingin dibebaskan dari raga. Ia tak kuat lagi... Perlahan mata itu menutup dan raganya terkulai lemas dalam dekapan Neji.

"Sasuke..."

**TBC**

Mmmm... Aneh gag siy? *udah tau, pake nanya lagi!*

Yasudahlah, semua terserah padaku, fic ini begini adanya ku hormati keputusan readers untuk menilai fic abal ini *kayak lagu apa gitu...*

Big thanks to: Violetness,

Jika keringanan (?) dimohon meninggalkan review *nabur kembang kenanga*


End file.
